The long range goal of this program is to study the transcriptional (DNA dependent RNA synthesis) and translational (messenger RNA dependent protein synthesis) controls during cancerous growth. For this study, a mouse plasma tumor (Myeloma, MOPC 41A), has been chosen. We propose to use this system for studying the mechanism underlying the cancerous proliferation.